Daleks In Boston
by The Yellow Dalek
Summary: A young runaway girl discover daleks as they prepate to invade Boston, and possibly the world
1. Chapter 1

Daleks in Boston

Chapter 1: Ellis Rose Eldridge

**hello! so this is my first ever story XD. This is set around 2019, and right after Clara leave( don't get me wrong, I love Clara). The companion is Ellis Rose Eldridge. She is very ginger, and she has very long, wavy hair, and blue eyes, with lots of freckles. she loves trench coats and she has a navy coloured one that she got from her aunt. She was born December 1, 2000. She is a very big fan of travel, even though she rarely does. Her biggest dream is to travel the world. Unfortunantly, her mother doesnt appreciate her as much as she should. She never really praises her, and doesnt let her have a many thinks, unlike her brother(Daniel, auburn hair, brown eyes, born october 17, 2006). Her mother spoiled him, and values him much more than she values ellis. the doctor is the 11th. Enjoy**

It's was a clear summer night in Boston. A light breeze blue, pushing the leaves around in the street. In a house, a young, red headed, freckled girl with blue eyes, sat by her window, reading a book. This girl was named Ellis Rose Eldridge. She was 18, and tomorrow she would be heading to her first day in college. And this is her story...

"Ellis!" called her mum from down stairs.  
"Your brothers going to be here any minute now, and I want you to be down to greet him, come down now."  
Her brother, Daniel, who's 12, almost 13, was on a month long trip to a camp in Maine with a group of his friends, or so her parents told her.  
"Coming!" Ellis replied, annoyance in her voice, for she didn't like her brother much because of his arrogance.  
Ellis ran down the stairs and found her parents setting the table for a large feast for her brother.  
"Now Ellis, I want you to bring the chicken over to the table" said her mum. She carried it over, and placed it right in the center. "Done!" Her mother exclaimed. "What time is it?" She asked Ellis.  
"8:55"  
"Danny should be here any minute now!" Her mum squealed. Just them the doorbell rang.  
"He's here! He's here! Ellis get the door"  
"Yes mum"  
This is the kind of treatment she got nearly every day. Her mum and brother didn't appreciate her as much as they should. Her dad was much more nicer to her, he'd take her on camping trips, and he would spend a lot of time with her. That was untill around two years ago when he got a slightly severe back injury. Ever since that incident, Ellis has felt more alone.  
"Danny Danny Danny, ohmygod it's actually you, I've missed you so much!" Her mum squealed as she gave Daniel a bone crushing hug.  
Meanwhile Ellis crept to the edge of the room, and sat on the armchair.  
"Oi, mum, I can't breath"  
"Sorry sweetheart, how was your trip?"  
"Fantastic!"  
"We'll you better tell us how your trip was after dinner"  
"Ryan, can you please get Dan's luggage in?"  
" OK " Ellis' father said as he gently pulled Daniel's suitcase in".  
"Oh yeah, before I forget, mum, dad, come here, I got you something"  
"Oh thanks sweetie" Daniel's mom said as she and her husband sat down on the couch. Daniel took out two carefully wrapped boxes and handed them over to his parents.  
"Don't worry, I got presents for my other friends and relatives too!" He said  
Ellis' mum gasped as she discovered her gift, it was a Chinese plate set, a very expensive one to be exact.  
"Thank you thank you!" She exclaimed as she landed a kiss on Daniel's cheek  
"Woah, perfect!" her dad said as he tried on the London watch that Daniel got him.  
"So where's my present?" Ellis blurted out, a bit rudely.  
"Oh hi Ellis! I didn't see you there, lets see" Daniel began as he pretended to search in his bag  
"oops sorry, must have ran out of money to get you something, sorry!"  
"Okay, you know what, you paid so much money on other people stuff, just to avoid getting me something. Isn't that right?"  
"Ellis Rose Eldridge, be nice to your brother!" Her mom snapped.  
Them realization struck her.  
"Wait a minute, mom, your gift is from china, and dad yours is from London, so that means..." She paused, face Turning red as her hair, and tears began flowing out of her eyes." YOU LIED, YOU BLOODY LIED MOM, I cannot believe it, I asked you for a trip just to London for a graduating gift, and you said you did not have enought money, while you let Daniel travel the world for a month!" She sobbed "I always know you liked Daniel better, but this is taking it to far. Your evil, mother, the pure definition of it" her mum was about to respond, but she was cut off " now if you don't mind, I'll be off to my room " Ellis cried as she raced upstairs into her room and locked the door.  
Ellis sat in her room, crying, and talking to herself, even ignoring the knock on her door. She then decided to run.  
Ellis took her backpack, and stuffed her pajamas and another set of clothes in. She also stuffed some of her favorite thing in, and snacks. She changed into a more confer table set of clothes and put on her dark blue trench coat, and put all of her money into the pocket. She was now ready to go. When Ellis looked around her room, her bike helmet caught her eye, and she ran over to it and picked it up.  
"Ok, I'm ready" she whispered as she quietly unlocked her door and ran out.  
"Oh Ellis, I want to talk to you..."her mom began"What on earth are you doing?!"  
"Going out!" Ellis saind firmly as she put on her favorite pair of sneakers, and then she slammed the door behind her.

**so how was it? Good? Evil? This was just the intro. Please review. Next chapter should be up by saturday! ~Oswin**


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor Who?

Chapter 2 Doctor Who?

**Here's the next chapter as promised. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything from doctor who except Ellis.**

She put on her helmet, and threw her bag over her shoulder. She raced over to the front of her house where her bike leaned on the house, and quickly jumped on it, and rose away.

She kept on sniffling as she rode, thinking about how unfair her mom was, and after over an hour of riding, she came by and abandoned alley. It was rather large, and there was a nice old couch, so she decided to set camp. she went behind the couch, and changed into her pajamas, and had a bag of chips before falling asleep.

"BAM!" A very loud sound, that sounded like a laser gun in science fiction movies shook her awake.

"What the hell was that?" She said to herself as she jumped to her feet and went outside the alley. She looked around and saw nothing. Everything was the was it should be.

"A human is located, exterminate her. Exterminate! Exterminate!" Said a very loud, raspy voice, and as she turned left, she saw who wanted to murder her, something very unusual. It resemble a trash can with an antenna and light on the lid/head, and a plunger and a mixer for arms, and on the bottom, it had four rows of circles, and it was a copper-gold colour. One of them pointed their mixer thing, and Ellis screamed, she would die now. But then a loud whirring sound came from behind her

"Get away from her!" A man yelled, and Ellis turned around. He looked young, probably in his 30s and he wore a tweed jacket, a red bow tie, and a fez. he was also holding a metal thing that looked like a remote, and there was a bright green light coming from it that blinded her.

"Run! Run for your life!" He yelled.

Ellis sprinted away from the scene, and turned at the corner. Then she crashed into something tall.

"Oof" she breathed out. And quickly stumbled backwards. In front of her, stood a deep blue police box, the windows were dimly lit, and so was the lantern on top. She felt around the box, and found a handle

"This must be the door" she thought, and she pulled on the handle. It wouldn't budge. She pulled harder, but the door wouldn't open. She had pulled on the handle for more than five minutes before she gave up. Ellis was terrified that the things will come after her and kill her, like they tried to kill her before the man showed up with is glow-stick or what ever it was.

"This is all my fault, I should not have left, now the man is dead because of me, and I will be killed soon too!" she thought over and over. All this worry began to swell up and sge coulnt take it, she burst into tears and collapsed onto the ground. After a while, she grew tired of crying and fell asleep.

...

The Doctor was strolling back to the TARDIS after killing the daleks. When he arrived at his destination, something unexpected was waiting outside for him. It was the girl, and she was..sleeping. The doctor debated if he should wake her up, or to let her sleep. He decided to let her sleep, and brought her into the TARDIS, the conditions outside were not good to sleep in. He took out his key and unlocked the door. He pulled the door and dragged the girl inside. The doctor then carried her up to the nearest unused bedroom he could find, and laid her down on the bed. He then took a minute to take in her appearance, she was ginger(the doctor sighed), she had blue eyes, and freckles.

"She looks a bit like... no not possible...really...she looks a bit like Rose... but Rose does not have a sister, I know that" The doctor gently shut the bedroom door, and ran to the console room. "Rose Tyler" he typed in his old companions name and looked her up, and a tear fell from his cheeks. "Yep!" He exclaimed, and slammed the palm of his hand down when he read that Rose had no siblings. He decided to investigate on how the Daleks managed to get to Boston. The Doctor was interrupted when a loud shout of "WHAT?!" came from the girl's bedroom. She was awake.

"She must be confused"thought the Doctor, as he abandoned everything, and ran upstairs.

...

Ellis had woken up, but did not want to open her eyes

"It was all a dream" she sighed to herself "It was a nightmare and its done, I'm in my room, and my brother just went to maine like he was supposed to, now when I open my eyes, I will see my room, and it will be a regular day, I'll open my eyes on the count of three, one...two...Three!" She opened her eyes, and saw she was in a completely different place she quickly sat up and took in her surroundings, she was in a grey, metallic room, with a wooden wardrobe, and a dresser with a mirror, there was a large, purple carpet with a circular pattern. Then she looked at her bed, she had a brown blanket. "WHAT?!"she yelled. A few moments later, she heard someone come up, and knock on her door. "Come in.." She said nervously. It was the man, only without his fez and jacket. "Hello there! No need to be afraid! Im not your enemy, unless you want me to be. Whats your name by the way?"

"Ellis" She said becoming less afraid

"Ellis Rose Eldridge"

"Rose..." The Doctor said quietly to himself.

"My names the Doctor by the way, Nice to meet you"

"Doctor Who?"

**How was it? Good? Bad? Reviews are Greatly appreciated! Next chapter should be up by monday! Please excuse my terrible grammar/spelling. Im on my iphone and i typed this chapter at like midnight! XD**

**~Oswin**


	3. Chapter 3 Genesis Ark

Chapter 3 Genesis Ark

**Ok, so i promised you this by monday, but family friends that i havent seen in a long time cane over, and we celebrated new years, and school just started up again, so yeah. **  
**Enjoy, and remember, i don't own doctor who.**

Dalek Parliament...

"Supreme dalek, we have aquired a human to complete the task"  
"Well bring him in" bellowed the supreme dalek. The door slid open, and a struggling young man, around in his early twenties was escorted in, held by two daleks.  
"Hey! Let me go!" The man struggled, but the Daleks only held him tighter. The two daleks stopped in front of the white one, and faced the entire parliment of 1000 or so daleks.  
" who are you" said the man with disgust in his voice.  
"We are the daleks. You will complete our task to take over the world"  
"And why should i do that?" The man asked angrily.  
"Because if you don't you'll be exterminated" replied the supreme dalek.  
"I am not risking my life for the sake of the Dalek race, I will not do the task, and that is final!" The man shouted  
"Then you must be exterminated!"  
The dalek pointed his gun at the man, causing him to panic.  
"Okay fine I'll do it, just spare my life!" The man said panicking. The dalek shot anyways, but to the side, and a red laser-like ray whizzed past the man, and hit the ground, and smoke erupted from the side. "The human will be restrained until it is time to go to earth. The human will put on a tracking device to make sure he completes the task. If he doesn't fufill our task, then he'll be destroyed" said the supreme Dalek.  
"What is the task anyways?" The man asked.  
"You will not speak out of turn! Put this tracker on you." The Supreme Dalek said. He held a circular tracking device in its plunger hand ands held it infront of him. The daleks that held the man released him, and he took the tracker and clamped it on his leg.  
"The tracker will determine your location, and it cannot be destroyed by any means, and cannot come off. In the Boston science museum, in the alien artifacts exhibit, there is a large cone-shaped structure. We call it the Genesis ark. Your job is to touch it. Daleks cannot touch it, but humans can. No questions." Now conquer squad number 2, it is time"  
What appeared to be the conquer squad gathered together. There were around 20 daleks. The formed into a circle around the man.  
"Temporal Shift" they said all at once, and they dissapeared.

With a thud, they appeared in an alley in Boston, around morning by the looks of it.  
"You have 7 days to complete the task. When you have completed it, press the red button on you tracker, and then we will come, if when tge 7 days have happend, we will come anyways,find you, and anihilate you"  
"Yes" the man said shakingly.  
"You will tell no one of this, understand?"  
"Yes"  
The Daleks formed a circle again.  
"Temporal shift"  
And the dissapeared again.  
The man collapsed out of terror, and thought about what had happened.  
Since it was a sunday, he did not have to work, so he slowly walked back home.

**Sorry that this chapter was really horrible and short, byt it was all i managed to do. Also since im back in school, i will be only able to post once or twice a week. Ill try to put the next chapter up on tuesday. Please review. ~Oswin**


	4. Chapter 4 Its Smaller on the Outside

Chapter 4 Its Smaller on the Outside

**Back to Ellis... Enjoy**!

"Ugh, why does it always have to be that question?" The Doctor groaned and dropped his forehead into his palm.

"Sorry." Ellis apologized "But honestly, nobody's name is doctor"

"We'll mine is!" Said the Doctor "Im THE Doctor, but you can just call me doctor"

"Okay...then, who are you?"

"I am the doctor, I'm not like you, I'm a Timelord, from a planet called gallifrey. I am over a thousand years old, and I have two hearts..." He stopped, and looked at Ellis, she seemed confused. "Any questions?"

"Um yeah, what exactly are Timelords, and how can you be a thousand years old when you look like a 30 year old, and 2 hearts? What?"

"Ok let's start from the beginning", so I'm a Timelord, from the planet Gallifrey, so you can call me am alien, even though, to you, I look like a human. Timelords can live a very long time, I am 1120 years old myself. I can also regenerate. When my body dies, it repairs itself, and I become a new man, same memories, but a different person. Currently I'm on my 11th incarnation, and I have regenerated 10 times. And I have two hearts, and I have no explanation for that."

"Where am I?" Ellis asked

"You're in the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a ship that can travel anywhere in time and space. I'll show you the console room. Geronimo?" The Doctor said as he lifted himself from the bed and held out his hand. Ellis grabbed it, and pulled herself out of the bed. She followed him, glancing at the metallic corridor. Pretty soon, they arrived at the staircase and walked down. In front of them was a circular room, with a light moving around the top, the room was gray, and looked a bit futuristic. There was a staircase that led underneath the console room. On the walls there were circles that were lit up in a bright blue. At one side of the wall, there was a table with many switches and a old style telephone. But what caught her eye the most was the center of the room, where all the controls were. There all sorts of controls there, from buttons to levers, and a cylinder with light blue, glowing cylinders inside, which were moving up and down. On top of that, were three rotating discs with a weird circular drawings on them. At the end opposite to where she was standing, was a door, and she could make out the words "Police Public Call Box" backwards.

"Woah!" Was all she managed to say, she was speechless.

"I know!" The Doctor said, go check out the outside.

Ellis jogged to the door and opened it, and looked around, she was still in Boston, but it was morning. She turned around, and looked at the TARDIS. The outside was a police box, and the inside was much bigger.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed and ran around the box twice, before concluding, that the inside was bigger. She stepped inside, and shut the door behind her.

"So.. What do you think of my ship?" The doctor asked after seeing a surprised Ellis standing silently at the door, and staring at him.

"Has it ever occurred to you that you ship is smaller on the outside?"

"I know!" The doctor said happily.

"Like it?"

"It's brilliant!" She finally said.

"Why thank you"

"Um.. Doctor, can I quickly go outside, and get my stuff, I left it in the alley last night."

"Sure"

"Promise you won't leave?" She said warning him

"Promise"

Ellis ran outside, and found the alley where she left her stuff. Thankfully no one touched it. She there's on her Trench coat, and stuffed her blanket along with her clothes into her bag. Ellis put on her helmet, and jumped on her bike, and rode towards the TARDIS.

"Doc, it me, Ellis, let me in!" She said, knocking, and the door was pulled harshly, revealing the Doctor.

"Never call me Doc, I don't like it, it's not cool." The doctor said to her.

Ellis wheeled her bike in, and leaned it against the wall.

The doctor led her up to her room, and she dropped off her things next to her bed. When she left the room, on the door she saw her full name, Ellis Rose Eldridge.

On the other doors in the corridor, she saw named of others. Near her, the names, Amelia Pond, Rory Williams(on the same door), Donna Noble, Sarah Jane Smith, Martha Jones. The last name she saw shocked her, Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler was her cousin, who supposedly died along with her mum, Ellis's aunt when Ellis was six. Her mum, was Pete Tyler's sister. Ellis was named after her cousin.

"Need help getting back?" The Doctor asked. She was silent

"Doctor, did you by any chance happen to know someone named Rose Tyler?"

"Yes." The Doctor said solemnly. "She was my companion. Unfortunately, she and her mum got sent into a parallel world, and she came back once, in my tenth incarnation, only to be sent back again, and now I'm probably never going to see her again. Why do you ask?"

" Because Rose Tyler is my cousin"

**Surprise! Surprise! How did you like the ending? I decided to do smaller on the outside because she sort of sees the inside before the outside. **

**Please review. I'll try to put up the next chapter on Saturday. **

**~Oswin**


	5. Chapter 5 Plans

Chapter 5 Plans

**Here's the next chapter**

"Your Rose Tyler's cousin?" The doctor asked informatively.  
"Yes." Ellis Replied quickly  
"You look a lot like her you know." The Doctor said, tearing up at the memory of his lost companion.  
"Rose Tyler. Rose. Rose. Rose!" The Doctor shouted the last one  
"And I'm her cousin"Ellis said  
" My dad met Rose in 2000, when she was 13. When I was born, he decided to use her name as a middle name to bind us together as cousins. There was a Christmas when I was five, and I got to meet her. She was very nice. "  
"I know" mumbled the Doctor.  
"Do you miss her?"  
"Yeah, I miss her"  
"Ellis Rose, how come you have a bag filled with things, and a bike with you, and how come you were in the alley last night?"  
"I ran away." She said simply.  
"Why?"  
"Mum"  
"What did she do?"  
"She doesnt care about me that much. All I ever wanted was to go to London for a week for my graduation, but she said no, because we cant afford it. Then she let my brother go to a month long Maine camping trip but turns out, she lied, he actually got to travel the world for a whole month, and she covered it up. She also spoils him, and buys him whatever he wants, while I always have to save up. And she has never taken me anywhere to hang out, just mother daughter."  
"Oh, Im sorry, what about your brother and your dad?"  
"My brother is a mean jerk, he treats me like he hates me for just existing, he always purposely forgets about me, and claimes it was an accident, when I'm watching TV, he would switched it to another channel without permission, and he messes up my stuff constantly. My dad on the other hand, is one of the nicest people in the world. He cares for me, and we used to do things together. That was until, he severely injured his back a few years ago, and cant do much besides doing table activities."  
Ellis sniffled.  
"I'm sorry, but you are a stranger, I should not even be talking to you, and my parent might be looking for me now, though I doubt my mum is."  
Ellis ran up to the bedroom she was sleeping in, and soon found it. She stuffed her belongings into her brown duffel bag, and put on her coat and helmet. She found her way to the console room.  
"Good bye doctor" she said and rode away.

The doctor sat in his chair, next to the switch table that was on the side of the room, thinking about Ellis. A little after 30 minutes of Ellis's departure, a loud alert sound was coming from the one of the screen on the operating system. It was red.  
"What?!" He shouted! He jumped up from his chair, and walked over to the screen. In gallifreyan, it said that the tardis tracked down Dalekanium around 5 miles away. He zoomed up on the area, and saw Daleks, but there were twice as much as the night before, now there were twenty. He zoomed out, and he began panicking, Ellis was less than a minute away from them, they would kill her for sure.  
"No no no no no no no no!" The doctor shouted while throwing a fit. He ran, and nearly crashed into the main console, and pushed a lever, and the TARDIS made its usual dematerializing sound, and a minute later he materialized, just as Ellis rode by.  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" He heard Ellis scream.  
"Oh no you don't!"The Doctor Burst out the doors, just in time to save her. "Ellis, get into the Tardis, and lock the doors, you hear me? Lock the doors"  
"It is the doctor, exterminate!" Said a dalek with a high voice.  
"Wait, Wait, Wait as second, I demand an explanation, what are you on earth for, and why are you in Boston?"  
"Daleks do not answer the doctor" replied a different dalek.  
"Answer me NOW!" The Doctor shouted  
" We are here to get the genesis ark, and populate the earth, use it as a backup planet"  
"Why?" Asked the doctor  
"So the Dalek race will continue if part of our race is eliminated!"  
"So you telling me that you plan to sacrifice this race to save yours in the future"  
"Correct"  
" Not like you've done something like this before, but this-this is just sick. I won't let you destroy this planet, and these beings."  
" you and what army?" Sneered the dalek.  
"Me." Said a brave female voice behind the doctor. He turned around, and saw Ellis. He hair was tied back, and she wore her long coat. In her arms, she cradled a huge gun. It was Rose's the last and final time he ever saw her. She got her gun ready, and it made a high whirring noise.  
"She is just a girl, well kill her before she even pull the trigger." The dalek sneered. Ellis got the gun ready, and pointed it at the dalek. It raised its extermination gun, but before it could shoot, its head was blasted apart, and flames bursted from where its head had been.  
A loud chorus of exterminate echoed as the Daleks began to advance towards them.  
"Ellis...I think it would be best if we RUN!" The doctor shouted the last word as he grabbed hold of Ellis's left hand and ran. Death rays were whizzing past them, but luckily all they all missed as they found there way to the TARDIS. The doctor took out his key and stuffed it in the lock. He turned it and stumbled inside , and Ellis slammed the door. They leaned on the door, and panted with relief.  
"What are those? Are they aliens? What are they doing here? Why do they want to kill us? Ellis asked quickly.  
"Calm down!" The doctor exclaimed. "They are called Daleks. They are indeed aliens who hate every life for that isn't pure Dalek. They are here to use earth a a backup planet in case part of their race is destroyed. Now they are looking for something old, unusual, and large called a Genesis Ark. It's a prison ship created by the timelords to hold millions of Daleks. They plan to release millions, maybe even billions of Daleks, which is why we must hurry to get to the genesis ark, before they do. Now it looks like this.." The doctor said, while sketching. "Have you seen it anywhere?"  
Ellis studied it for a minute, and then jumped in excitement.  
"Yes! It's in the science museum!"  
"Excellent!" The doctor shouted.  
"What are we going to do when we get to it?"  
"We're going to need to destroy it"  
"How doctor?"  
"Using this. Wait here.."  
The doctor ran down the stairs, and a few minutes later, he came back with a weird looking gun. The gun had the shape of a big regular gun, but they had a thin column with a triangular end.  
"What is that?" Ellis questioned.  
"This is a DeMat gun. It can erase something from space and time. "  
"It looks weird!"  
"I know. It's a gun from my home planet, Gallifrey. " Ellis took the gun.  
" So, what are the plans?"


End file.
